Nine Lives
by cullenobsession18
Summary: I'm eighteen years old and Ive died twice' Bella used to be a vampire, but something happened. She is determind to find out what. Will the Cullen's help her on her journey? Will Edward and Bella become more than just friends? Please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:: Bella used to be a vampire, but something happened and now she's half human. What will happen when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullen's?**

**Please review, would love to know what you think =]**

_I'm eighteen years old and Ive died twice._

I would say my first life is most preferable out of the three, but you cant choose. Or can you? That's what Ive been trying to work out for the past six years. If one person can have three lives why cant everyone else?

My father figure Charlie calls me Tiger, in the sense of being a cat. He believes I have nine lives and after so long still tries to make me believe his theories. He comes with me now and then on my expeditions all over the world, to follow up on old legends that I think will help me in my quest.

Even though Charlie would do anything to help or protect me, he still refuses to be my test subject. You would think after all Ive been through he would trust me.

I was born in 1960 and was murdered eighteen years later. My biological mother Renee was distraught. It killed me a millions times over to watch her suffer my loss and not have anyone to comfort her.  
But I had to also deal with what I had become. A machine, a cold blooded killer. I never knew my father which almost made it harder to leave my mother. She had no family left I was her only hope. But there was nothing I could do, I couldn't be anywhere near her without risking her life. So I watched from the sidelines, always with her but from a distance.

When she died I visited her grave once, and that was the time I decided to move on. I left the country and made a new start in America, that's where I met Charlie. He was the same as me, dead but still living. Our friendship wasn't easy to begin with. I wanted to be alone and travel by myself, but he wasn't having any of it. In some way I didn't feel like I deserved to be around anyone, to have the pleasure of anybodies company.  
But he followed me until I gave in, and from that day forward we have been inseparable.

Charlie was forty-one when he was _'murdered'_ and so he looks old enough to be my father, and that's the way we keep it. The day I died for the second time, he says it was the worst day of his existence. I cant remember any part of that day but he told me the story.

He was out hunting, trying out our new-found way of life. We heard of a story that our kind could survive on animal blood and it also helped us blend in with humans. On his way back to our house, not completely satisfied but under control. He heard an unfamiliar sound, so he picked up his speed racing back to the house.

He found me on the ground shaking uncontrollably. Blood filled my eyes and trickled from my nose. Charlie picked me up and ran into the house, not knowing what to do.  
All he could do was wait, while I writhed on the couch, gurgling and half screams escaping my mouth, and then it happened. My body straightened out and became as stiff as iron, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. All Charlie could do was sit and watch in horror as my solid hard skin softened slightly. My breathing became heavy and necessary.

''Bella?'' He said, I could hear his whispering voice.

When I opened my eyes it felt like I was looking through frosted glass. I blinked a couple of times and the blur began to fade.

''Bella please talk to me, whats happening?'' Charlie was beyond shock, there was no explanation for the way he felt.

There was also no explanation for what just happened. I needed air, it was something I couldn't go without. My skin felt softer, less durable.

''I'm ...I'm human'' I cried, tears bigger than basketballs rolled down my cheeks.

''No your not, Bella you have no heart beat'' I looked at Charlie, he was right.

I had no heartbeat, but I needed oxygen. My skin was softer and more human like, but no blood ran through my veins. I was thirsty, Like I had never been before but I didn't have a thirst for blood.

''I'm not a vampire anymore'' I whispered, not sure whether I was glad or disappointed.

We still never found out what happened to me that day, but I'm hoping to change that.

Ever since then we have kept up the human facade. It has been seven years since I died, and I haven't aged one bit. Even though I'm not a vampire anymore it seems I can still compare.

Now me and Charlie are moving somewhere new, Forks to be exact. The small town is under a near constant cover of cloud and rain, so it makes it easier for Charlie to come across human. I have no problem with going out in sunlight, because my skin isn't the same anymore.

I had already enrolled myself into Forks High School, and Charlie had found us a nice place on a secluded street opposite the forest. We both thought it was time to settle down for a while and live like normal people, or as normal as we could get.  
So as we moved the last of our stuff into our new home, I smiled at my surroundings.

_This should be a good thing, I think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Please let me know what you think. =] Hit that review button**

_''I want something fast, something that purrs when you rev the engine.'' I explained to Charlie as we looked round the car show room._

_The sales guy stayed well away, he just let us wonder round and watched suspiciously as I swooned over the fancy cars. The model didn't matter to me, I just wanted speed._

_''Well now is the time to choose one Tiger, were in the right place.'' He rolled his eyes bored, this was the fourth time I had walked round the room._

_''They all look the same to me though, you need to help me''_

_''Well this one is pretty fast, and popular.'' He pointed to a sleek silver car, the headlights stuck out of the bonnet and extended all the way to the windscreen. On the back of the car the 3D letters read, **'911 Turbo'**_

_''No it's not my type'' Charlie sighed and moved onto another car. He explained all the pros and con's on another fast looking vehicle, but still it didn't catch my eye._

_''Well this is a soft top XK8. Pretty fast, and I'm sure you will get the purring sound your looking for'' I walked around the dark green car, the bonnet was long and pointed. the windows tinted a dark blue, which was perfect. The back of the car was rounded and bulbus. '**Jaguar'** was written across the boot in fancy script._

_I pictured myself in the forest for a second, watching the sleek black Jaguar cat agilely leaping from branch to branch stalking its prey. The soft pads on its paws cushioning any sounds of approach.  
His emerald green eyes flashed with raw power as the animal flew through the air, its razor sharp teeth sinking into the soft meat of his defenseless prey._

_The cat reminded me so much of myself, that I was sure this was the car for me._

_''This is it, I want this car'' I looked at Charlie, pleased with myself. Cars weren't really my thing and I never understood anything to do with mechanics. But I was sure about the exhilaration of speed, and if I wasn't able to go running then I would definitely be going driving._

***********

I laughed to myself quietly as I climbed into the rusted red Chevy truck. My laughter grew louder as the truck groaned and splutterd as I twisted the key. It was definitely not what I was used to, but now we were trying to be inconspicuous and the people living in the small town of Forks weren't very rich. So driving around in a car that could cover the lengh of Forks in a few minutes was out of the question.

I had thought of arguing with Charlie about this, but with the vast area of forest around here I would have plenty of room to stretch my legs.

I pulled into a space in the parking lot, looking around I half expected there to be guards stood at the doors on the prison like school. The green was overpowering, it made you feel like you were being swallowed up by some unstoppable green monster.

''Can I help you dear?'' The receptionist asked, eyeing me cautiously.

''Hi I'm Isabella Swan''

''Oh the new girl how lovely'' She sifted through a pile of letters on her desk.

''Right dear, this is a map of the school and your timetable'' She showed me the easiest route to my first lesson and sent me on my way. She seemed a nice enough women.

The school gradually started filling up as I made my way through the winding corridors.

''Hey your the new girl.. right?'' A tall gangly boy asked. His greasy hair flopped into his eyes.

''Erm, yes its Bella''

''I'm Eric, need a tour feel free to ask. or maybe a lunch date'' He winked, I laughed sarcastically and carried on walking.

''Whats your first lesson?'' He tried peeking at my timetable.

''Trigonometry.'' I answered, stopping abruptly outside the right room.

''Oh.. well here you are. Maybe we will have some classes together'' I smiled as convincingly as I could as he waved an ran off down the hall.

The first part of the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The people here were reasonably welcoming, more than I expected. And already I had made some friends. The bell rang indicating lunch time, causing a hoard of students to charge down the corridors trampling each other trying to make their way to the cafeteria. It somehow reminded me of a feeding frenzy of vultures or hyenas in Africa.

I walked into the decent sized room, the tables seated seven and most of them were already full. My eyes scanned the room generally just taking in the new environment, then I noticed something I never dreamed I would see here.  
I looked at the table of five students, the air sort of caught in my throat and I couldn't force it out. My hands curled in a spasmodic way, my body not knowing how to react. Were they a danger or were they friendly?

I decided not to stay and find out, I couldn't control my feelings because I wasn't ready for this. I didn't expect to see any vampires here, especially vegetarians.

''Charlie, we have a problem'' I spoke quietly into the small cell phone.

''What? Are you ok?'' He was instantly wary

''Yes I'm fine, I think .. I don't know. I'm coming home''

''Hurry back'' Then the line went dead. I jogged to my truck and didn't hesitate as I saw teachers looking at me from the windows.

Surly I could pull out an excuse for leaving, maybe my first day was too overwhelming. Or maybe I was just emotional from moving, I would think of something.

I drove the truck too fast down the winding roads. It wheezed slightly as I pushed it to fifty but I didn't slow, pulling onto our street I jumped out and ran to the house instantaneously.

''Bella what the hell -'' I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

''There are vampires here, five of them that I know of but maybe there's more'' He was frozen, staring into space.

''Where? Did they see you? What was their reaction''

''At school in the cafeteria, I don't know if they saw me I left too quickly''

''In the cafeteria!'' He almost shouted

''They're vegetarians'' His face suddenly changed and he let out a big sigh.

''Bella, you almost gave me a heart-attack. For goodness sake'' He relaxed suddenly and went to spread himself across the couch.

''What?''

''They're vegetarians Tiger, I thought you were telling me that five ravenous vampires raided your school, threatening to drink the student body dry.'' He laughed at himself, but all I could do was frown.

''This doesn't bother you?''

''No, why should it? There obviously not any harm to humans so whats the problem? Maybe we can go on hunting trips together'' He smiled excitedly, like he had made some new friends already.

''Charlie don't be ridiculous, they may not be any harm to humans, but they may not like sharing their town with other vampires either'' I folded my arms across my chest with finality. I was not just going to drop this.

''Well we can go talk to them then, see how it is''

''What.. so they can lure us in and slaughter us in the privacy of their own home!''

''Tiger come on, be reasonable'' I thought about it for a second, and knew I wouldn't get my way on this.

''Fine, we can go over after school. But if I'm right Ill be the first one to throw the match on your pyre'' I narrowed my eyes at him.

''You wont be right'' He punched my arm lightly, but I couldn't seem to catch onto his carefree mood.

Usually my instincts were right, and I always listened to my gut feeling. But maybe this time I was wrong? I could just be overreacting and blowing this out of proportion.

_But what if I was right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please keep reviewing, I want to know whether to carry on or not. Thanks =]**

Charlie tapped his fingers impatiently, and crisscrossed his legs. He was excited about this, and I still couldn't understand why. We didn't have a clue who these vampires were or where they come from. They seemed at home here and nobody seemed bothered by their presence.

They were clearly vegetarians by their caramel coloured eyes, so could these be the vampires we had heard of? Were they the founders of a new way of life?

''Right lets go, I cant sit here listening to you tapping. Your going to give me an aneurysm.'' He was up and stood by the door in a breath.

''Wait, we need to plan this don't we? What If I'm right''

''Well, we can run there and check out the place. If they come out all guns blazing, then we can take off.''

''And if they're ready for us, and we cant get away in time?''

''Bella just be calm. Vegetarians are hardly the kind of people to be hostile to other -..''

''Thats it though, there not people'' His face finally became serious, and I was glad that he actually look worried.

''Well there's only one way to find out'' And without another word he ran out of the door and across the yard.

It wasn't hard to follow the vampire scent, it was easier for Charlie because his senses were more powerful than mine. I was still able to smell it but I had to concentrate, so it was much easier for me to just follow him.

''Can you see, up ahead'' We slowed to a human pace and stared up ahead. There was a huge house in a meadow just through the trees.

It was made up of light brown panelled wood and glass. Shiny terracotta steps led up to a wide porch where some impressive carved double doors stood. Just north of the house, I could here the running of a river.

''I cant see any movement, can you hear anything?'' I whispered.

''Nothing I can comprehend, but they know I'm here. They haven't said anything about you'' He was confused and so was I.

''What do you mean?''

''They think I'm here alone'' I was instantly nervous, I wrapped my shield tightly around us both. It wouldn't stop a physical attack but I would be happy with having our minds safe.

''Lets go'' Charlie grabbed my hand and stepped out into the meadow, filled with beautiful exotic flowers.

I took a deep breath before we both slowly stepped up the stone steps. Charlie had cut off his breathing all together, and I could feel his hands twitching as his muscles tensed. He instinctively positioned himself in front of me, and I wasn't objecting as he reached forward to knock on the door. My stomach churned in an uncomfortable way, saliva pooled in my mouth. Before Charlie could alert anyone to our presence, the door opened mechanically.

''Well hello we've been... ah you.. erm brought a friend.'' The tall blond haired vampire observed my presence, and seemed oddly comforted by it.

He was a very stunning man, maybe in his twenties. His blond hair shimmered in the daylight.

''Why don't you come in'' He stepped backwards, his arm outstretched inviting us in. He quickly but noticeably exchanged a glance with the bronze haired vampire, but he shrugged his shoulders obviously answered a question we hadn't heard. Charlie looked at me and I nodded my head once.

We stepped into the bland room, everything was pale white or cream. The whole back and side walls of the big room were glass. Charlie let go of my hand and held his arm round my back, not touching but almost like he was about to throw himself over me. I scanned the line of vampires stood in-front of us, five of them I had seen today at school and just two I had yet to meet. Three girls and four boys.  
I checked the flexibility of my shield making sure there were no holes.

''Well I'm sure we have questions for each other, wont you take a seat?'' I looked over to the four sofas all positioned in a square around a small coffee table in the centre. I smiled awkwardly and stepped around the line to seat myself on the edge of the sofa. I had to smile discretely as I watched Charlie's movements. He was closer to me than a shadow, his hands hovering round me as if to catch me if I fell. It seemed underneath his excitement and carefree exterior, he was feeling exactly like me. I always forgot how old Charlie was, we had been together for quite a few years and I never really related to him as my father, he was always my best friend. He definitely didn't act his age most of the time. But in situations such as this, he was my best friend but also my father. Always putting my life before his own.

''Well my name is Carlisle this is my wife Esme. My daughters Rosalie and Alice, And my sons Jasper, Emmet and Edward.'' They seemed friendly enough and all smiled apart from Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. They seemed tense and unsure, watching our every move like they had never seen anything like it.  
And then I realised, they had never seen anything like it. I was one of a kind, they have no clue as to what I am.

''My name is Charlie, and this is Bella''

''Its a pleasure to meet you both, I understand you have taken up a permanent residence near by?''

''Correct, may I ask how long you have been here?'' Charlie asked.

''Just over a year, we moved up from Alaska. We have friends down there, the Denali coven.''

''And are they also... ve-..''

'Oh yes, they also keep a diet of animal blood.'' I took a peak at Charlies face, he seemed to be a little calmer. His body were less tensed and his eyes were softer.

''What are you?'' A small high pitched voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to the small dark haired vampire, she looked curious.

''Alice, what a-..'' Carlisle looked at me apologetically.

''I cant see her, its all blurred'' She said.

''Its fine, I was expecting one of you to ask'' I noticed Edwards head snap up at the sound of my voice in my peripheral vision, his forehead creased but I didn't acknowledge it.

''Blood runs through my veins but I'm not a vampire, anymore'' I noticed Carlisle leaning forward intrigued. The rest of the family took seats opposite.

''How can that be?'' Edward asked through pursed lips, he seemed annoyed at our presence and I couldn't understand why.

''We don't exactly know ourselves. I cant remember anything that happened that day. But I'm still trying to find out'' I looked between Edward and Jasper, as they seemed to be having a silent discussion.

''Is something wrong?'' Carlisle asked the two vampires. Edward sighed and looked at me questioningly.

''I cant hear either of them, its completely silent.'' This was clearly agitating him. Charlie grabbed my hand at that moment, hearing the slight malevolent tone in Edwards voice.

''Your a mind reader'' I stated, my voice holding no emotion.

''And that makes you?'' He retorted.

''A shield'' His mouth popped open slightly, before he quickly composed his face. I smiled internally as the big burly looking vampire whispered _'Cool'_

''So you still have your powers?'' Carlisle asked sounding truly interested.

''Yes, I still have most of the vampire traits.''

After a while the conversations split off in different directions. The sky was now black with night, but it only seemed like we had been here an hour or so. Charlie was deep in conversation with Emmet, apparently they seemed to share the same hobbies. Every so often Emmet would fill the room with a earth shaking laugh and I would smile, happy that Charlie was finally able to interact with other vampires. Our lives had been so sheltered and it had mostly always been just us two. It would be good for him to have a male friend.  
I was having an in depth conversation with Carlisle, he was interested in what happened to me and eager to help me find out. He showed me a few books he had in his never ending library and I was happy to read them, I was more than happy to learn something knew about what I was.

''There are also websites on old legends if you haven't already looked, feel free to use one of our computers.''

''Thank you, your very kind'' He nodded, and left the room leaving me to read.

I stayed close to Charlie, leaving my shield wrapped around him. Knowing Edward would be close by listening for when I let my guard down. But I wasn't in an hurry for him to know anything too personal about me or Charlie, I was happy we had met some vampires that lived in our lifestyle. But there was no need for them to know every little detail.  
I was still unsure about Alice, she could see the future and would be able to see every little thing we planned, everything we thought about doing. With the exception of me, which I was glad for. I was a blur to her she couldn't see a clear picture of me. But I wondered idly if with time, she would begin to see me clearer.

''Charlie, maybe its time we left I have school in the morning'' I smiled, feeling like the parent in this equation.

''Aw Bella, don't be a spoil sport'' I growled fiercely under my breath, and Charlie instantly straightened up and became alert.

''Ok, I'm sure I can visit again tomorrow.''

''Of course, we would be happy to have you here'' Esme answered, she was a very loving women. She also had a motherly feel about her, like she adored her adopted children and loved having a big family.

''Well its been lovely to meet you'' I said standing in the doorway.

''Ye, we're glad you came by'' Carlisle shook Charlies hand before he stepped out of the house.

I smiled and bowed my head, I took one last glance at Edward before I followed Charlie out. His face was softer, less annoyed. He stood at the back of the room looking out of the corner of his eye. There was something in his eyes and I couldn't figure it out, I knew he wished he could read my mind but it didn't seem like he was trying to evade my thoughts, he was looking at me more like he wished I could read his.

''Well goodnight'' I stepped out and paused, before taking one big leap down the steps.

''See Tiger, You were wrong'' Charlie messed my hair as he took off into the dark forest.

''Yes, I was'' I answered too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please keep reviewing guys. And thanks to the reviews so far =]**

The morning dragged and I was happy to be walking into the cafeteria at lunch. I grabbed an apple and some soda and looked around the room for a seat. I noticed Eric and friends eyeing me,  
almost like he was about to jump up and call me over, I turned round quickly not really in the mood. A tiny squeaky voice caught my attention then.

''Bella over here'' I turned to see Alice waving at me. I didn't want to be rude, so I made my way over.

''Hey, you looked at little lost there'' She smiled as she pulled out a chair for me.

''Well yes, I didn't stay for very long yesterday so its still new to me'' She laughed lightly, remembering our awkward meeting yesterday.

''Well you can always sit with us'' Her words were sincere but from the look on Rosalie's face, I was only welcome to four members of the group.

''Thanks''

''Do you want to ride with us after school? Charlie is already at our place'' She laughed, and my mouth popped open a little. I told him not to bug them and he promised to wait until I was home before he went over.

''I told him to stay home, I don't want him bothering you''

''Oh no its fine, Esme loves having people over'' I hoped that was the truth because I was sure Charlie would be there more often than they were.

As I bent my head down to take a bite of my apple, I noticed Edward staring at me. I looked up and met his eyes for a second before he looked away. The same emotion filled his eyes as last night, he was looking at me with some sort of awe, like I was fascinating to him. I carried on looking even though he looked away, his hair shone different colours of bronze and gold in the light. His skin was was so pale it complemented his hair even more.  
His eyelashes swept the top of his cheek when he blinked, like long black curling feathers. I watched him delicately spin a bottle top along the table, gently flicking it around his tray.

''Bella, are you ok?'' Jasper was looking at me with a tiny smirk on his face.

''Er ye I'm good.'' My eyebrows lifting up embarrassingly.

''The bell went, its time for class'' Alice answered, grabbing my hand. ''Ill walk with you if you want?''

Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were already walking through the door as I stood up. Jasper began to walk faster to catch up, leaving me and Alice to walk on our own.

''You know my visions are a little less blurry. Its just like looking through frosted glass now'' She gave a short sharp laugh, I could see it bothered her not being able to use her power. But I was glad she couldn't see me, I liked my privacy.

''Well I'm sure with time it will go back to normal'' I tried to sound reassuring, not really sure if it worked.

''So you have Biology next right?'' I nodded.

''Well its just here, Ill meet you at the car after school ok?''

''Ye sure'' She waved and danced off down the corridor.

I looked through the window before walking into the room. I froze a little as I saw Edward looking at the door, from the middle row.

''Can I help you?'' Mr Banner asked.

''Yes I'm Isabella Swan''

''Ah yes, take a book and find a seat. Have a read and I'm sure you will catch up quick.''

I squeezed my fist tightly realizing the only seat left was next to him. I looked at the floor and dropped my bag as I perched on the stool, I hated feeling awkward and shy.

* * *

_''Why are you following me, don't you get it? I want to be alone, ALONE!'' I shouted in Charlies face._

_He had followed me now for two days straight and I was getting sick of it. I didn't want company and I definitely didn't want some guy gnawing on my nerves. I was so used to being alone, always hiding in the shadows, looking out for my mother and dealing with my emotions. Watching as her life slipped away, knowing she never really got over my death. And for that reason I hated myself, I wanted to punish myself for leaving her. I thought I was doing that by being alone, letting the pain engulf me. Sometimes it was so crippling I had to stop, my knees unable to hold the weight of my body._

_''Please just let me help you'' He was always near by, just when I thought I was rid of him finally. He would show up somewhere._

_''I don't need your help''_

_''The sooner you realise that you do, the better''_

_''In what way could you possibly help me'' I looked at him, my arms folded across my chest._

_''By telling you its not your fault, that who your are is not your fault. You couldn't save her''_

_He talked and talked and for some strange reason I actually listened. His words made sense somewhere in the back of my mind, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of grief, anger and hate wash over me. All the emotions id been locking away were finally set free. I let myself feel what I was supposed to feel, what I had never wanted to feel._  
_He helped me when I thought I was way past the stage of being help. I thought I was lost, made to live an eternity of pain and loneliness. But Charlie somewhat gave me my life back, and I was more than grateful._

_I decided to let him come with me if he needed, he was looking for a partner, somebody to talk to. And secretly I needed someone to be with. A friend that I could rely on and talk to when I needed, somebody who wouldn't judge me for my wrongs and point me in the right direction when I was lost._  
_I didn't like my feelings to be on show, but sometimes I needed an opinion. Thankfully Charlie was that person._

* * *

''Hello'' His hypnotizing voice rang in my ears.

''Erm...Hi'' I didn't look at him, afraid I would get lost in his eyes.

''Are you liking it here so far?''

''Yes its nice to be in a routine''

''Yes I know what you mean'' I watched as his hands curled and uncurled into fists. His albaster skin stretching over his knuckles.

The rest of the lesson went by in silence, I thought about questions to ask him but each time I came to speak my voice disappeared. Every so often I would sneak a peak at him only to find he was already looking at me, causing the blood to rush to my face.

''Well I will see you after school, Mike will walk you to gym'' I looked at him confused, and then suddenly the bell rang. He was up and out of his seat in less than a second. I watched him fluidly walk out of the room, his shoulder blades twitching as he walked.

''Hey Bella''

''Erm hi, its Mike right?'' I remembered him sitting at the table with Eric at lunch.

''Yea, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to your next lesson'' I smiled, but it was at Edward who had known Mike would ask as soon as he thought it.

''Ye why not'' I shoved my books into my bag and walked side by side with Mike.

''I have gym next, what do you have?'' I asked, trying to break the silence.

''Oh same here, that's another lesson we have together'' He smiled at me, and I tried to reciprocate but I had a feeling it didn't quite reach my eyes.

Thankfully he let me go when we reached the changing rooms, I was worried that he would actually follow me in at one point. He assured me that if we had to pick teams he would deffeintly pick me, I told him I would be no use but he insisted.

So I stood at the back of the court as Mike and three others battled it out for the Badminton Champion. I found myself daydreaming about things I really shouldn't be thinking about, like Edwards liquid gold eyes, and his sweet heart melting scent.

''Bella'' A voice shouted, and just before I could get clonked on the head by a shuttle cock I swung my bat in no particular direction.

''See its dangerous to think about boys'' I whispered to myself, slapping my wrists internally.

''Well I have to go'' I said to Mike, after he walked me to the entrance and gave me an invitation to sit with him at lunch.

''Ok Ill see you tomorow'' I waved and watched him walk away, So Id know to make a run for it if he turned and came back.

**A'POV**

I watched the way Edward and Bella looked at each other, it was like they were having a conversation without saying any words. You didn't have to be psychic to know they have a connection. I was still annoyed that I couldn't see Bella, her future was so unclear it actually hurt my head to look. But Edwards was crystal clear and I was looking out for something every minute. He was making so many decisions I couldn't make out what he was thinking. But I saw him standing there with a blur, and I knew that blur was Bella.

''Hey Bella, do you want to follow us in your truck?'' I asked as she walked over, her eyes darting too and from Edward.

''Ye sure''

We all piled into the car, Edward always being the driver. I sat with Jasper and he smiled at me, I knew what he was thinking because he could feel what Bella was feeling and also Edward. As much as he tried to hide it from us, he knew Jasper could feel it.

''So Edward..-''

''Dont even say it'' He cut me off before I could finish

''I may not be able to see her, but I can see you''

''What are you on about?'' Emmet asked, always being the last to know.

''Edward has a thing for Bella'' Me and Jasper said at the same time, causing us both to laugh.

The whole car then erupted in 'ooo's and ahhh's, causing Edwards hands to become dangerously close to crushing the steering wheel.

'I'm going to kill you' He growled in his head.

'You'll thank me one day, brother' I thought back.

It was time for me to get planning, the more time I spent with Bella the easier my visions would become.

_I think a shopping trip is in order._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.. please keep them coming**

_B'POV_

''What are you doing here'' I said to Charlie as I walked into the Cullen's house. He was lounged out on one of their pristine white sofas.

''Hey Tiger, how was school? I just popped in to talk to Carlisle'' He smiled.

''You just popped in? At nine 'o clock in the morning?'' I questioned, Carlisle chuckled.

''Its ok Bella, like I said your both welcome here anytime.''

I took a seat next to Charlie, and Alice plopped down next to me.

''Hey Charlie, want to come hunting with me, Jaz and Carlisle?'' Emmet asked, I knew what Charlies answer would be before he even thought it.

''Ye, ok'' He stroked my head before he raced out of the door.

I noticed Edwards expression then, he was laughing quietly and his eyes were softer. I suddenly remembered I hadn't put my shield around Charlie, so he would have heard everything he was thinking.

_E'POV_

_'God she's like my mother, if she didn't have school she would be round here more than I am just to see Edward' _Charlie thought. I smiled, Bella was too distracted to remember Charlie wasn't under her shield. I tried to listen and get as much information possible. I wanted to know her, to know about her past and the way she felt about things. I had the biggest urge to just sit and ask her a million and one questions. She was so fascinating to me, and I felt drawn to her.

_'If she says no, I am going to flip out. I think she forgets I'm the father figure here. Maybe I should ground her and keep her in check, but then again she knows she has me wrapped around her little finger._  
_I bet she will come crawling when she finds out what I found out about that kid, its about time she had a boyfriend in one of her life times.'_

Charlies mind was somewhat child like even though he was the oldest in the house. He did consider himself to be Bella's father, even though she was more realistic and adult like with her thoughts.

Alice sat comfortably next to Bella planning a shopping trip, Bella didn't seem all that interested but I knew she wouldn't let her down. I would kill Alice for this, I knew exactly what her plan was. Even if she could see Bella's future I wouldn't let her interfere with Bella's or my choice.

Alice danced out of the room then, pleased with her scheming. Which left me and Bella alone, Esme was doing something in the kitchen and Rosalie was upstairs.

''Hear anything of any importance then?'' She asked irritated.

''I don't know what you mean'' I answered, playing the innocent card.

''Oh give it a rest, you couldn't wait for me to let it slip so you could find out everything you possibly could.'' She waved her hands about, expressing her anger. It made me smile.

''I wasn't as eager as you portray, but yes I wanted to know your background. I'm sure you were anxious to find out about us'' Her face changed slightly before it hardened again.

''That's why we came over and asked questions, I didn't bring a mind reader just to find out all the gory details of your past.''

''Thats a fair statement, but how can I be sure that you would answer truthfully?''

''The same reason me and Charlie were sure you would.'' I thought about that for a second, so she was basically saying I could ask her questions and she would tell the truth.

''Ok, so how did you and Charlie end up together?''

''He followed me when I was on my way to America, I was making a new start and he just wouldn't leave me alone''

''You don't drink blood anymore?''

''No, I eat food''

''Your shield, it only protects the mind?''

''Yes '' I found myself leaning closer to her, our faces on the same level. She didn't seem uncomfortable by my closeness, in-fact she didn't seem aware of it.

''You... you've never had .. a routine before? I mean you've never settled down like this?'' I changed my question half way through, afraid that I would offend her.

''No, we mostly travelled around the world, always moving. That wasn't your original question was it?''

''.. No''

''Just ask me, you know I will answer truthfully.''

''Ok... erm.. you haven't.. had a boyfriend'' I couldn't finish the sentence, I just hoped she would answer.

''Oh, ...'' she paused and looked at her hands. I waited for her to speak, hoping that she would.

''Erm.. no I havent''

''Why?'' She was on her feet then, walking towards the door.

''I have to go, will you tell Charlie I went home'' I didn't stop her as she walked out of the door, her silky hair swinging down her back.

''Oh good job Edward'' Alice sang from the top of the stairs.

''Shut up Alice.'' I went over to the piano, feeling the need to keep my hands busy. Or more to distract me from the unbearable urge to stroke Bella's face, to feel her skin beneath mine.

''You finally pluck up the courage to talk to her, and you scare her off.''

''Alice drop it'' I let my fingers slide across the keys, letting my feelings control the tune.

I didnt know if the urge to be around her, to listen to her speak about trivial things was only because I couldnt read her mind, or if I did actually have feelings for her. Surly I couldnt feel so strongly about her after just two days, right?

_B'POV_

I had to leave, I couldn't sit there any longer. His face was so close his breath was smothering me. It took all my self control not to lean in and push my lips to his. I was happy enough to answer his questions, I was happy enough to just be talking to him. But the boyfriend question caught me by surprise. He was right I had never had a boyfriend, I had never really thought about having one until now. Edward was the first person I ever thought of in that way, I had been so consumed with my life and trying to be as human as I could that I never thought I could let anyone in to my world.

But now I was face to face with someone who is in the same position as me, he knows all about my world and I know about his. I knew this wouldn't be the end of his questions, I would have to face him again tomorrow. But Hopefully I would be prepared by then.

After eating tea and finishing most of my homework, I was wondering if Charlie would make it home sometime this week. I knew that nothing bad would have happened but I couldn't help but worry.

''Hey Tiger, didn't think you would still be up'' Charlie sauntered into the living room, and sank down onto the couch.

''Well I thought I would make sure you were ok before I went to bed.'' I didn't have to sleep all the time, I could go at-least forty-eight hours without sleep. But now that we were settled and I didn't have to hunt there was nothing else to do on a night.

''Well I'm fine, you know Emmet is freakishly strong''

''Well have you seen the size of him'' We both laughed.

''You know Tiger, I think Edward has a thing for you'' He winked at me and chuckled.

''How do you know that?'' I stood up, ready to run out of the room if he said something I didn't want to hear.

''When we came back from hunting, he sat me down and quizzed me''

''CHARLIE! You know hes a mind reader'' I shrieked so loud he jumped off the couch.

''Oh.... shoot I forgot, you know that Jasper makes you feel all comfortable.''

''What?'' My forehead creased.

''Jasper, he has a power also. He controls peoples emotions, he can lighten the mood or make you murderous''

''Oh that's just great Charlie''

''Bella I'm sorry. But listen, I was talking to Carlisle while you were all at school and Edward has never had a girlfriend either. Your perfect for each other.''

''Charlie.... ugh! You didn't tell him anything about me did you?'' I just couldn't find the words to say to him I was so angry.

''Not willingly''


	6. Chapter 6

**The song is, Cranberries - Zombie**

_'In your head, in your head_

_Zombie Zombie Zombie _

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Whats in your head, in your head.''_

I slammed my fist down on the off button, I couldn't block the image of Edward and all his intrusive questions from my mind. God only knows what he found out from Charlie, and I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. I was perfectly fine with him asking me questions, but then again with Charlie he could see every situation and every single thing we talked about just by asking one question.

I pulled into the parking lot and searched for the Silver car, and sure enough it was there at the top by the entrance, the Cullen's all crowded round. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold air.

Smiling and waving as I walked past I was glad Alice didn't call me over. But sure enough I didn't make it all the way in before a familiar voice called my name.

''Hey Bella, wait up'' I turned and saw Eric, Mike and Jessica making their way over.

''Hey whats up Mike?''

''Were all going to La Push beach on Saturday, we'd love it if you could come''

''Oh cool, erm who else is going?'' I asked

''Me Jessica, Eric and Angela, Tyler, Lauren and you if you want to come?'' To me it sounded like I would be the odd one out.

''Um.. Ill ask my dad and ill let you know'' He was satisfied with that answer and I was able to make my way to class. I didn't have to ask Charlie if I could go but it would give me some time to think it through myself. Do I want to go to some beach where everyone would be coupled up and I would be sat, lonely and bored on the hard pebbled beach most likely playing with some seaweed. But then again I wouldn't have to be alone, there is always one person I could invite.

Images flashed through my mind of some cheesy romantic chic flick, where the couple in love are chasing each other along the sand, her laughing and squealing as he flicks the salty water in her general direction, then something causes her to trip and he just happens to be there to fall on top of her.  
A strange chocking sound escaped my mouth and I rolled my eyes. That wasn't true love, even though I had never been in love I knew it was nothing like that. I wanted Irrevocable, ridiculous time consuming, cant breath without each other love-

''Do you know the answer miss Swan?'' I looked up to see the class staring at me.

''Erm, yes its 24 sir'' I answered having already studied this subject.

The bell rang for lunch time and I was eager to get to the cafeteria. I decided I would ask Edward to the beach, and hope he would say yes. I filled my tray with food I would probably end up throwing away, and made my way over to Mikes table.  
If I was going to be spending a whole day with these people I would have to get to know them before hand.

''Bella.'' His sweet voice sounded from behind me, I took a deep breath and spun round.

''Edward, hi'' He stood in all his glory, smiling like I had never seen before.

''Your not sitting with us today?'' He looked at me then back at the table of six.

''Oh no, I thought it would be better I didn't isolate myself to one group'' I smiled, and he mirrored the image.

''Of course''

''There is something I wanted to ask you though'' My smile faded and I was suddenly nauseated. He nodded his head to signal for me to carry on.

''Erm... everyone is going to the beach on Saturday, and I ...was..erm wondering if you wanted to... come with me, with us'' My fingers gripped the tray I was holding, the wood straining under the force.

''Which beach?'' He smiled, his eyes probing mine.

''La Push, I think that's the Quileutte reservation'' I watched his reaction carefully.

''Oh.. that's...erm..'' He didn't finish but I knew what his answer was.

''Is there something wrong with that beach?'' I laughed trying to keep the mood light.

''No, its just...I have plans that day, sorry'' Then he turned and walked back to his family.

To be truthful I was a little bit gutted. I was kind of relying on him coming, so I wasn't on my own. Well who knows maybe I will make some new friends I can rely on.

''Wow Edward Cullen huh'' Jessica asked as I sat down.

''What do you mean?'' I looked at her confused by what she was implying.

''You know he doesn't date, so I wouldn't waste your time'' She said in a stuck up sort of way, Lauren laughed with her.

''I'm not'' I snapped, frowning.

''So Bella, you think your dad will let you come on Saturday?'' Mike interrupted, for which I was thankful.

''Probably, there's no reason for him to say no''

The end of the day finally came and I couldn't wait to escape to my truck. Just two words had been plaguing my mind all afternoon and I couldn't replace them with any other thought.  
_'Dosent Date'_ What did that mean? Is that the reason he had never had a girlfriend? Or was Jessica just being spiteful because she was jealous he was having a conversation with me and not her?

I was definitely not looking forward to the beach trip now, maybe I could focus most of my attention on Eric and Angela who were my sort of people. Lauren wasn't really a threat to me, but she was definitely annoying.  
She glared and scowled in my direction every chance she got. I was so desperate to put her in her place, maybe dangle her off the end of a cliff by her ankle, although I'm sure Charlie wouldn't be happy about moving already.

_E'POV_

I was in a sulk for the rest of the day, I would have loved to go with Bella to La Push but it was _'out of bounds'_for us. The treaty still being valid, I was sure Carlisle wouldn't be happy if I broke it just to spend the afternoon on the beach with a girl.  
I didn't really know if I was allowed to tell her about the wolves and the treaty so I figured it was best just to lie. Her face fell once I told her I was busy, she knew it was a lie.  
At that moment I was most desperate to be able to hear her thoughts, just for a second.

I had been able to get quite allot from Charlie yesterday, and was grateful really. I understood her allot more and it only made me all the more obsessive. She was in such a state when her mother died, she sort of reminded me of myself. Blaming no one but yourself, unable to control your feelings. I also saw the day Bella changed into half a human. Her face was draw and blood poured from her nose, her body convulsing. I couldn't bare to look for long. I didn't want to see her like that knowing I couldnt do anything. Something I was glad to find out was that she has feelings for me, as much as she tries to deny it Charlie knows her too well.

''You should ask her to go somewhere else with you'' Alice said, as I stared out of the window not really seeing anything.

''Like where? To a movie, were not normal people Alice''

''No Edward, I was thinking somewhere more remote.''

''What is that?'' I looked into her mind seeing the vision she was having.

It was me sat on the ground surrounded by flowers, the breeze lightly blowing my hair into different sorts of mess. Bella was stood, her face pointing up to the sky letting the sun warm her skin, her hands feeling their way across the smooth petals in the meadow.

''Thats a good idea'' I said, thinking of how I could ask her.

''So far I can see she has no plans for Sunday, plus the weather is going to be nice.''

Finally I would have some time alone with her, just us two with no distractions.

* * *

_B'POV_

Friday was here, and I had the strangest feeling in the pitt of my stomach, excuses ran through my mind to get me out of the torture I would have to endure for the next few hours. I didn't really know why I got myself into theses situations that I hated so much,  
why was I so eager to please everyone but myself?

Alice beeped her horn impatiently outside as I ran around the house picking up my wallet and a jacket. She insisted I needed a make over, my clothes not being eye opening enough for her. But I was hoping she wouldn't turn me into her twin, because the clothes she wore were not suitable for me at all, I wouldn't dream of wearing some of the things she did, high heels and dresses with splits up to her neck.

''Hey Alice'' I said, jumping into the car. She was singing along to an unrecognisable tune blasting out of the radio.

''Hi Bella, are you excited? I know exactly where we are going, your going to love the new look''

''I hope that is something you've seen and not something you assume, because I highly doubt it.'' She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Tree's flew past the window and I checked the speed 'o meter, we were well into the hundreds so no doubt we would make it to Port Angele's in no time.

''So Bella, your going to the beach tomorow'' Alice asked, seeming amused by her words.

''Erm yes, I'm not particularly looking forward to it. I asked Edward to come but he has plans'' I saw Alice look at me then quickly back to the road.

''Oh..'' Was all she said.

I was instantly suspicious, Edward was lying to me and I knew it from the start. But now Alice knew and I wanted to know what he was hiding. He had been desperate to know the truth about me and have me answer his questions with nothing but the truth, so why didn't I deserve the same respect? Surly he knew it worked both ways. Especially with him being a mind reader, everyones thoughts being his as well.

''What is he really doing?'' I asked, hoping me and Alice were good enough friends to discuss secrets.

''I don't think its my place to say Bella, you should ask Edward'' She didn't look at me as she spoke so I couldn't read her expression.

''But if Edward was going to tell me, why would he have lied in the first place?''

''It might not have been the right place'' I knew she didn't really want to have this conversation so I left it at that, hoping she was right and Edward would tell me whats going on.

''We're here'' She squeaked, the car instantly screeching to a halt.

The window of the tiny store was full of fancy fabrics, curtain material and cushions. It reminded me of Indian style clothing, sari's and shalls. Alice bounced into the store, greeting the women with a kiss on both cheeks.

''How are you Shayla?'' Alice asked, I was too busy looking around the store. None of the things in here seemed like my sort of clothing. But wasn't that the reason we were here? to change my perception on fashion.

''Right Bella, look through this rack here, and see if there is anything you like and I will look through the rest of the store.'' She smiled and danced off.

I sang different songs in my head trying to keep myself occupied. I hated shopping and never ever went on shopping trips, but I was also a sucker for guilt trips. I never changed my clothes, mostly all my jeans had holes in now. But to me that added to the vintage look. Designer clothes never interested me, you see all these models on the front of magazines and TV adverts. The latest fashion faux pas, and celebrities who were so well dressed they could win an award.  
Not once in my life had I been in a pair of stilettos, and I didn't ever plan to be. My feet weren't made to be squashed into some misshapen shoes that would only give me bunions at some point. Plus if you were going somewhere, why not be comfortable in what your wearing?

I turned round to find Alice with two items of clothing in my hands. I searched the shop but she wasn't here, until I realised that she was behind the mound of clothes she had piled on a chair by the changing rooms.

''Alice what is all this?'' I asked, astounded.

''Oh one half is for me and the other half for you'' She looked at me, pleased with her eye for good items.

''Were going to be here all week aren't we'' She laughed at my expression, but I really didn't see the funny side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your lucky with these regular updates. I like writing these chapters, and I like the story. So please reward me with reviews lol I know the Jacob and the legends bit is slightly off, but you get the drift lol**

The salt from the ocean burned in my nose as I stepped out of the truck. La push first beach wasn't hard to find, and I caught sight of the gang already on the pebbled beach, laying out picnic baskets and deck chairs.

''Hey Bella, you made it'' Mike jogged over, a little too excited to see me.

''Yes of course'' He put an arm round my shoulders and I shrugged it off.

''Well Lauren, Tyler and Eric have gone to find a shop and the rest of us are just setting things up'' I nodded as we reached a semi circle where Angela and Jessica were unpacking things.

''Hey Bella, new jacket?'' Jessica scanned me head to toe.

''Yes, Alice dragged me on a shopping trip'' I wore my new Parker jacket and biker boots, they were probably the only things I actually liked in the whole new wardrobe Alice had picked out.

''Alice Cullen?'' Angela asked.

''Yes''

''Bella likes getting cosy with the Cullens'' I turned round to see Lauren joining the circle.

''Jealous?'' I couldn't hold it back anymore I just had to say something to her. Her head snapped up and she glared at me.

''Jealous of you, huh I don't think so. Once the novelty has worn off because your new in town, Edward will get bored'' She laughed bitterly, and Tyler smacked her hand playfully.

''I'm going for a walk'' I growled

''Do you want me to come with you?'' Mike asked.

''No I wont go far'' I stomped away, causing the pebbles to fling in all directions.

''Way to go Lauren'' Angela muttered.

I knew it was a bad idea to come here, was I really that deluded to think I could be friends with any of those people. Angela seemed to be the only sane one there. I was suddenly relieved I had come in my truck, so I could leave at any time and not have to rely on somebody else. And apparently I wouldn't be staying very long.

You could say I am protective of the Cullen's maybe, but surly anyone would be jealous if somebody so god like even glanced at you once, never-mind twice. I still found myself marvelling at the fact this beautiful creature was having a conversation with me. For him to sit there and want to listen to me ramble on about my life, my do's and dont's- likes and dislikes. He was utterly breath taking, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him.  
I wouldn't know where to begin, or what to say. I had some sort of incling that he had feelings for me, but were they as strong as mine? Would I be making a fool of myself if I even suggested anything other than friendship?

He was hiding things from me still, but was I just over reacting? Making it seem like it was bigger than it actually was? Would he tell me if I asked like Alice said? Somewhere in the pit of my stomach I was nervous, or maybe scared of rejection. Scared I would find some deep dark secret he never told anyone, and was I ready for something like that? Not just to let someone into my life but to be let into theirs as-well? I didnt know how this worked, I had never had a boy in my life to have been in this situation for.

''Are you lost?'' A voice came from my right, I looked up to see three boys. All with dark rusty skin and inky black hair, pulled back in a band. The one in the middle who I thought asked the question had his hair hanging loose, framing his pronounced face.

''Erm, no my friends are back along there somewhere, I just thought I would look around''

''Your new here? I don't recognise you'' He smiled, they seemed friendly enough and were obviously from the reservation.

''Yes I just moved here a week ago with my dad'' He nodded once.

''Well I'm Jacob, and these are my friends Embry and Quil'' They both held out their hands.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Bella'' I shook them both quickly.

''Well Jake, we have to go. Ill call you later ye?'' The tall thin boy said.

''Ok, I'm going to hang out here a while, if that's ok with you Bella? You look like you could use some company'' He smiled wide, showing his perfectly white teeth.

''Sure why not'' His friends shared a look and nodded, walking off up the beach together.

''So, none of your friends wanted to walk with you?'' He asked, turning back to follow me up the beach.

''Um, I wanted to go alone really. To have a break from them'' I chuckled lightly.

''Oh, not your sort of people?'' I looked at him, how right he was.

''You could say that, we just haven't gotten off to a great start. And my other friend couldn't make it so....'' I shrugged, picking a pebble off the ground and flinging it into the water.

''Who's your other friend?''

''Erm, I don't think you'll know him....Edward Cullen?'' I looked at him, to see his reaction. He laughed and understanding washed over his face.

''The Cullen's don't come here, or should I say they aren't allowed here.... on the reservation'' He copied me then, picking up a rock and tossing it across the waves. I looked at him confused.

''What do you mean?'' I stopped walking to here his answer.

''Well, its just aload of superstitious tripe to me. But my dad really believes in it'' He laughed and made a 'woo sound, like a ghost. He carried on walking then and I followed

''Well the legend is, before the flood the people tied their canoes to the tops of the highest trees, like Noah's arc. And the other legend is that the Quileutes are descendant from wolves, the last known chief was my great grandfather Ephraim Black.''

''Your great grandfather turned into a wolf?'' I asked, intrigued with the story.

''That's what they say, anyway these wolf men, or what you would call them 'Werewolves' came into meeting with the cold ones.'' He checked my face to make sure I was still listening. I didn't know what he saw there but he carried on anyway, my body frozen with comprehension.

''The chief caught them hunting on our land, but before they could kill them the cold ones claimed to be something else, so we made a treaty with them. They don't hunt on our land, and we agree to let them stay.''

''So the ... the cold ones are..'' My voice seemed lifeless, I was stunned that he knew this; He knew about vampires.

''Its just a story Bella'' He laughed and ran off ahead, calling me to follow.

''Why don't you believe any of this?'' I asked, still in shock.

''Well wheres the proof? You don't see men turning into Werewolves chasing Vampires around do you'' I cringed, and swallowed back the acid that rose in my throat.

Could this be true? Could the Cullen's really be the _'Cold Ones'_? Is that the reason he let me down the other day, because he isn't allowed in La Push? I wanted to scream out loud, everything I had believed and what I thought I knew was now rubbish. I wasn't the only mythical creature running around here, I was sharing it with a bunch of vampire hating werewolves.

''Havent scared you have I?'' He joked.

''Oh...no I'm just thinking''

Why would Edward hide that from me, knowing I was coming to this beach. Didn't he think I should know? I am half vampire that does mean something. What if it wasn't a legend, what if it was still going on today and these wolves were running around the forests now?

''Jacob I have to go sorry.'' I needed to talk to Edward about this.

''Wait, is something wrong?'' His face dropped.

''No nothing, I just forgot.. I have to be somewhere'' He looked at the ground, upset by my sudden departure.

''Listen it was nice to meet you, I'm sure I will come back again. Where abouts do you live?''

''Opposite the car park, the faded red house on the left''

''Ok, Ill come back sometime next week, you can show me around'' He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I waved and ran off the other way, I was eager to know what Edward would say about this.

I was running a little faster than a human so it didn't take me long to get back to the truck, I figured I would call Mike and tell him I got sick or something. As I was about to unlock the door, a strange horrid smell engulfed me. I looked up to find the source of the pain inducing odor, standing in the fringe of the forest were three tall boys, although they looked older than boys. The same dark russet skin and inky hair as Jacob, except theirs were cropped to a short spiky do. Muscles twitched in their shoulders and their eyes pierced mine, they didn't look friendly.

The smell drifted to me again, it reminded me of wet dog but mixed with something that had died and decomposed. The tallest man nodded to the left and the two others took off into the forest, he left the last giving me one last glare as he started to undo his cut off jeans. The blood drained from my face, in-fact I think it left my body. I couldn't open the door fast enough, the engine roaring to life. I knew I would be close to a heart attack if my heart could beat.

How could all this be true? And how was I supposed to take all this in, in just the short space of an hour. Sure enough I was good with weird, I wasn't exactly normal myself. But to find out that nothing was sane anymore, if werewolves existed how could it be impossible for dragons and fairies not to live among us in this strange town.

I didn't understand why the Cullen's hid this from us? Surly we would need to know as we did share this town with them. How could Edward do that? Knowing Charlie could easily have gone hunting down there and been slaughtered by mutant teenagers. I was starting to get angry, my hands tightening around the steering wheel.

''Hi Bella, whats up?'' Charlie answered the phone.

''Meet me outside'' I nearly crushed the cell phone as I slammed it shut.

Charlie was waiting as I pulled up outside, the truck wheezed as I came to a halt.

''Whats going on?'' He asked as he jumped in. I looked around through the trees to make sure we wasn't been followed.

''The Cullen's haven't been so truthful with us. Were going to find out what the hell is going on.'' I sucked in deep sharp breaths, my blood boiling.

''Bella what happened.?''

I started to tell him my meeting with Jacob, and the legend about the cold ones. He started to get mad as soon as he saw my point of view, and the danger we both could have been in. I also mentioned the three boys I saw before I climbed into my truck.

''They looked murderous Charlie, not impressed at all that I was there. And the smell.. oh it was vile.''

''Why would the Cullen's do that? Surly they wouldn't put us in that situation on purpose?''

The rest of the trip was in silence, both of us wondering why this had been kept a secret. I cut off the engine as I pulled up outside the mansion.

Edward came to the door, his face calm and collected. Carlisle stood behind him, not as serene.

''You have some explaining to do'' I snapped, slamming the door a little too hard.

''We trusted you, Carlisle how could you put us in such danger'' Charlie asked.

I enclosed Charlie in my shield, there was noway I would have Edward in his thoughts now. It was like we didn't know them at all, the people we had met were totally different to the people that stood in front of us now.  
Jasper and Emmet came to stand on Edwards flanks. Emmet smirking slightly and Jasper trying to calm me down, but there wasn't the slightest chance I would be calm until I heard the truth.

''Please, can you come inside so we can talk about this more civilised.''


	8. Chapter 8

''Go inside? Why .. so you can fill us with more lies?'' I barked, unable to contain my anger.

''No, of course not we haven't lied to you about anything. We didn't think it was necessary that you know'' Carlisle answered, his face gave away all his emotions.

''So why? you didn't think we would venture further than Forks to hunt?'' Charlie asked sarcastically.

''No, please come inside. I don't want to loose friends over some misunderstanding'' Carlisle pleaded.

''Fine'' I said, pulling on Charlies arm as I marched past Edward, nearly knocking his shoulder off his body.

''See the reason we didn't mention this is because we didn't know there were werewolves still here. The legends go back years, and when the last chief died, we were mistaken with thinking that was the end of the line.''

''You still could have warned us about the boundary line''

''We are truly sorry, until Alice saw Bella coming out of La Push she didn't see anything wrong. In fact she didn't see anything at all, we think that has something to do with the werewolves.''

''Edward why didn't you tell me, when I asked you to come to the beach with me?'' I knew he could see I was hurt, although his face was a hard mask his eyes were soft and they gave him away.

''I never once thought you would be in danger Bella, honestly I feel terrible. I would have told you straight away if that was the case'' I could see he was telling the truth, but I couldn't help feeling angry at him.

''Oh Bella, please forgive us. We wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt you or Charlie.'' Esme begged, I couldn't refuse her. She was so loving and turning her down would kill me.

''Ok, but you need to tell us if there is anything else''

''Yes, straight away'' Carlisle was happy now, and he pulled Charlie to one side to have a conversation.

Alice came bouncing over throwing her arms around my neck.

''Those boots look awesome on you'' She squealed in my ear. I just smiled in reply.

I could feel Jasper spreading the calm around the room, and I felt like I needed it. Something was still gnawing at me and I couldn't figure out what. It was to do with Edward, I was still mad at him. But why? I thought about what it was that got me angry in the first place. It wasn't just Edward that could of told us about the wolves, but it was him in particular I wanted to hear it from. Maybe I was annoyed because he wouldn't talk to me, I wanted him to tell me about him in general. Not just about the teenage boys in La Push, I wanted him to tell me things like friends would, confide in me.

''Bella, please can I have a word with you outside?'' Edward asked, I looked at him and he was staring at me, his head tilted to the side.

''Erm... yes'' I stepped out first, walking over to the tiny meadow opposite the house and turning to face him.

''I do hope I am forgiven for not telling you, and also not accompanying you to the beach today'' I was lost in his eyes, he could have committed the worst blasphemy and I wouldn't care right now.

''Your forgiven'' I managed to force out.

''Your safety is one of my priorities, I want you to know that'' His mouth pulled up slightly at the corner, causing his lips to form the most beautiful line.

''I can take care of myself'' I answered in the politest way possible.

''Well just so you know I am here for you, and Charlie..we all are'' I smiled and nodded my head.

''Just one more thing...'' He hesitated.

''Go ahead..''

''Well I was wondering if you had any plans for Sunday?'' I looked at his face, something in his eyes I couldn't work out. Was he asking me to go somewhere with him? My stomach felt strange.

''Not yet..''

''Well the weather is supposed to be nice, so I will be staying out of the public eye. And ...I was wondering if I could take you somewhere?'' I smiled too wide, and I knew he liked it.

''Where? Are you going to feed me to the wolves.'' I joked.

''Don't be ridiculous, just somewhere we can talk''

''Ok, will you pick me up or are we running?'' I asked, my words running together with excitement.

''I will pick you up at eight in the morning'' I nodded, and we both turned back to the house. I didn't go inside, instead I waved bye to Alice and screeched Charlies name from the truck.

''Ok ok'' He laughed saying bye to the Cullen's.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance I bounced in my seat.

''I think I have a date with Edward''

''What? You hated him a minute ago'' Charlie asked, confused.

''Dont be stupid, I was just angry''

''Well good luck'' I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. Hopefully tomorrow I would get my questions answered

* * *

I phoned Mike and told him my story of being ill, I didn't feel the need to show them all how sick I was so I went straight home.

''I never saw you go to the truck, which way did you go?'' He asked suspiciously.

''Erm..I don't know I just wanted to get out of there'' Fake coughing every so often.

He wished me better and hoped I would be well enough to go to school on Monday. I stayed up all night unable to sleep because of the excitement, I was so happy I would have some time alone with Edward. I couldn't imagine where we would be going, with him having to stay out of the sunlight. But anywhere with Edward would do fine.

I wolfed down breakfast not even chewing my food, and watched the sky lighten as morning broke. The clock ticked loud in my ears, and I somehow wanted to make the hands go faster round the clock, willing it with my mind to be eight 'o clock already.

''Well you know what they say, a watched broth never boils'' Charlie said leaning against the door frame casually.

''Well I'm not watching a broth I'm watching the clock. Haven't you got anything better to do?'' I moaned as he laughed at my impatience.

''Nope, I'm good sat bugging you thanks'' I rolled my eyes.

''Well seen as your here, we can talk about the situation with the wolves.'' You could clearly see this wasn't the topic he was hoping to talk about.

''What about them?''

''Well by the looks on their faces, they weren't impressed by my presence. They don't know we live here, what if they come looking for us? Run us out of town?''

''Bella, I wouldn't jump to conclusions, yes they might not have been happy about you being in La Push, but I doubt they're going to come looking for us''

''You didn't see the fierce look in their eyes, they could easily come looking for us''

''They cannot cross the boundary line just like the Cullen's, so they cant come here without breaking the treaty ok. Just stay away from La Push and we shouldn't have a problem'' Charlie crossed his arms with finality.

''I don't think we should just leave it, I think we should talk to them and tell them that we are here'' I had told Jacob I would go visit him, if La Push was off limits how could I do that?

''Why would you go looking for trouble? They obviously know we are here now!'' He was getting annoyed at me pushing the issue.

''They know I'm here, they don't have a clue about you''

''Listen, talking to the werewolves could be more trouble than you know. I wont risk our new home our new life, just because you want to tell some dogs we live nearby. That's the end of it!'' He was up and strode out of the room in one fluid movement.

I frowned and pursed my lips, I wasn't used to loosing arguments against Charlie and was determined to get my way. Maybe if I talked to Edward about it he could ask Carlisle if its sane for me to want to get involved with the wolves. In-fact maybe my involvement could form a truce with the Cullen's, instead of a feud. No more boundary line, just mythical friendship, either that or I actually did have a death wish.

* * *

_I ran, I don't know how or why but I did I just ran. My mind was somehow detached from my body, in fact my body felt detached altogether. I couldn't feel myself all I could feel was the burning. I kept running and I planned on running until I could no longer stand. My heart thudded in my chest too loudly, it was painful. My head felt like it was swelling, pounding with the rhythm of my feet._

_I remember the taste in my mouth, it was sour and stung like a bee sting. I tried to spit it out but there was nothing there, not even saliva. I could no longer breath, my lungs failing to take anymore oxygen. But I carried on running I think, everything I could see started to blur into one and the fire spread to my hands and feet._

_I screamed but it felt useless knowing that nobody could hear me, if somebody did hear what would they do? what could they do? I was dieing slowly and painfully, oh the pain was unbearable. My lips were numb and I couldn't feel if they were still there or not, was I still alive? Was the fire still burning me?_  
_How could I survive this, surly it should be over now? Questions ran through my mind, although I didn't really understand how I was able to think._

_The blood red eyes were scorched into the back of my eyelids. The fierce growl echoed in my mind, why me? Why did he do this to me? Was the saying ' In the wrong place at the wrong time' true? Was I just the victim of bad luck?_  
_Darkness started to descend and I think I blacked out._

_I didn't feel like myself, I was different my body had changed. Time seemed to slow down, just to add to the torture. I wondered how long I could stay here, in fact how long had I been here?_

_After so many questions, and what felt like centuries later my eyes fluttered, and it didn't feel like a knife being stabbed into my chest and twisted, to open them. Everything was so clear, so bright I did a double take. Was this heaven? Did I go through that torture to get here? I had always wondered what it felt like, and what happened after you died._

_I sat up too fast, and realised I didn't get a sudden head rush. I looked at my surroundings and recognised them, how was I hear? How was I alive, if that's what you could call it. I noticed my chest didn't inflate then deflate, I wasn't in need of oxygen._

_I held my hands in front of my face, so hard and pale it was unnatural. What was I? What had I become?_

_His face flashed through my mind and the blood that dripped from his chin. His evil red eyes sparked with life as my body sagged to the ground._

_I started to wheeze, unable to suck in enough air, strange sounds escaping my mouth and my body shook. I tried to cry but nothing came, no wetness fell on my cheeks. I was inhuman, unnatural. My heart was dead, I was dead and there was nothing I could do about it._  
_The burning was comforting compared to the pain I felt right then. The pain of never being able to go back, to realise your a freak and you never had a choice in the matter. I would never see my mother again, never touch her skin and feel her warmth. Never laugh with her when she made a silly mistake._

_I was a murderer now, a blood-drinker._


	9. Chapter 9

I heard the car stop outside the house, and I was out of the door in an instant. I walked slowly and kept a straight face, not wanting to show my excitement that Edward was sat waiting for me.

''Hi'' I smiled as I climbed in the passenger seat.

''Hello, are you ok?'' He asked, setting off as I fastened my seat belt.

''Great thanks, are you?'' I couldn't force my lips to straighten as I looked at him, it seemed impossible to not smile when he was around.

''I'm ok thank you. Something wrong with Charlie?'' He asked carefully, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

''Not that I know of''

''He seemed to be arguing, did you two fight about something?'' I realised what he meant then.

''Oh yes, we had a disagreement but its nothing. So where are we going?'' I brushed it off casually, feeling it wasn't the right time to bring it up.

''Its a surprise, I think you'll like it though'' He had a twinkle in his eye, like he was happy about the fact we were doing something together, just like I was.

I didn't take notice of where we were going, and even though the rest of the journey was in silence, I was happy and content with just being near him. Knowing unless he did some kind of movie stunt and jumped out of a moving vehicle, he couldn't run away and neither could I. The car came to a halt and the engine cut off.

''Is this it?'' I asked, looking around and only seeing the highway and a forest across the road.

''Yes, we have to run the rest of the way. I hope that's ok'' I wondered what he would have said if I wasn't ok with that, I smiled to myself.

''Thats fine'' I went for the door, but he was already there opening it for me. I smiled and blushed slightly as I climbed out.

The sky was still a little cloudy, but the soft breeze was pushing them to the north and the sun was trying its best to break through. I could feel the warmth in the air, it was even slightly humid.

''This way'' He called as I turned for the trail leading up the side of the forest.

We walked across to the other side of the road and into the cover of the trees. The pace would have a human jogging to keep up, but I was comfortable with it.

''So the werewolves are causing problems for you then?'' He asked casually. I didn't see the point in blowing it off much longer, I had wanted him to talk to me and that is what he was doing.

''Well not necessarily a problem just, an inconvenience''

''And this is what your arguing with Charlie about?'' He wondered.

''Yes, he has his theories and I have mine, which is understandable''

''Of course, everyone has an opinion. Erm... Can I ask what yours is?'' I paused for a moment, thinking through what I was going to say. I knew I would have to word it carefully if I was going to get him to agree with me, or even just to talk to Carlisle about it.

''Well I never felt the need for an enemy or a prolonged dispute, so I thought about the idea of talking to the wolves, just to let them know of mine and Charlies plans to live in Forks. They definitely didn't seem too happy about my being in La Push which now we know the reason for, but maybe if we just talked to them about it and they knew I wasn't a full vampire, the feud between you could become friendship'  
His face was hard, his cheek bones tensed, he clearly agreed with Charlie on this.

''Bella this isn't just a misunderstanding, this treaty has been intact for many years, long before these young werewolves were alive. I doubt a civilised conversation will just stop all that and instantly form a friendship'  
I knew he was trying hard to stay calm, to talk to me instead of shout.

''Well I suppose you know whats best with this situation, it was just an idea. I have a friend down there and I just... I promised to visit again'' I was unhappy with the way this turned out.

''Well cant this 'friend' come and visit you?''

''He doesn't know were I live, and I haven't got his phone number'' He turned to me as I said 'he' and 'his'

''Well I'm sorry Bella, I wish I could suggest something'' I knew he clearly wouldn't have suggested anything, I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't happy I had a male friend. But it made me happy to think of him being jealous.

I could understand what he would make of this, me wanting to make a truce with the wolves so I could get myself down to La Push to see my male friend, but it definitely wasn't like that.

''Its ok Ill figure something out'' I smiled at him.

''How far do we have to go?'' I asked, looking to see if I could see anything up ahead.

''Were very close, around two minutes'' I still wondered where he could be taking me, in the middle of the forest.

The sun must be shining now, because the canopy of leaves shone a bright jade green, and rays of sun shone down through breaks in the leaves.

''What made you decide to move to Forks?'' He asked randomly.

''Oh, I think it was just... the closest place for us to move. Also the near constant cover of cloud and rain appealed to Charlie'' I laughed lightly.

He was quiet then, his hand pulling my arm causing me to stop. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled, pulling the branches and leaves out of my way and pointing forwards.

In front of me was an opening, I walked slowly forwards my mouth dropping open slightly. I was walking into a perfectly symmetrical meadow, trees outlining the beautiful place. Tall colourful flowers and grass covered the ground, and the sun was beaming down straight into the meadow, warming my skin. Nearby I could hear water, it was wonderful.

''How did you find this place, its totally magical'' I whispered in awe. I carried on walking forwards my hands outstretched.

''I just stumbled upon it, on one of my hunting expeditions'' He answered from too far away, I looked round to find him standing just out of the shadows the tree's cast.

I was used to the rainbow rays the sun formed on vampires skin, but Edward was something else. He sparkled so brightly I was stunned for a second, his perfect physique stole the words from my mouth. The meadow seemed dull and boring in comparison.

''Wow'' I whispered, unable to hold it back.

''What?'' He asked, his lips curling into a smile.

''Your just......Your beautiful'' I stared and I was fully aware that I was doing it.

''That sounds like a description of yourself Bella'' He was in-front of me then, towering over me and smiling down like an angel. My cheeks felt hot and I could imagine the embarrassing colour they hand turned.  
A cold finger stroked down the side of my face then, and my eyes slid closed. His skin was cool and soft, comforting against my warm face.

We both sank down into the long grass and I crossed my legs. I stared as he layed and rested his weight on his elbows, tilting his head back into the sunlight.

''Do you like it?'' He asked, distracting me from my stare.

''Its stunning, very beautiful place''

''Tell me, do you miss being a full vampire?'' He peeked at me out of one eye, to check my reaction.

''No, I still have the perks of being a vampire, just without the constant thirst, burning your throat. And having to go out and hunt. I finally like how I am, I can live with this'' I answered truthfully.

''Were you glad to... to have found another way of life, the vegetarian option?'' He was hesitant as he asked the question and I could understand why.

* * *

_I hated myself as I stalked down the alley following my meal, wasn't it better to feed on people that didn't really have a life in this world like the tramp before me? It wasn't enough that I was forced into this life without a choice, but now I had to take another life again and again, it was a never ending cycle. I wanted to die because I couldn't stand to live._

_His useless screams and cries as my teeth sank into his neck, quenching my thirst. I always left it to the last minute to feed, to the very point were I was in too much pain to hold it off any longer._

_I felt better about myself knowing I wasn't taking a humans life when he had a family, somebody that would miss him. Just like me, what about my family? My mother missed me more and more everyday, but my killer never thought about that. I was just another meal to him, he would forget about me within the next could say it was purely business._

* * *

He was sat up looking at me now, waiting for me to answer. His mouth turned down at the corners and his eyes conveyed an apology.

''I hated to kill people, It pushed me into a depression. Finding out about the vegetarian option was the best news I heard in a long time. Even though it didn't fully stop the thirst the way human blood did, I would have never gone back.''

''I'm ..sorry'' He whispered '' I fully understand where your coming from, I ...I went through that stage and I am still eternally grateful to Carlisle for showing me a different way of life.''

''Where did you find the justification?'' I didn't know if it was a personal question, but I hoped he answered. I felt comforted that he went through some of the same thing I did.

''I.. killed murderers, evil doers. It made me feel somewhat ..better about what I was doing.'' He sounded disgusted as he spoke. '' Once Carlisle turned me, I rebelled against him. He gave me the option of following him and living the way he did, but I couldn't comprehend what I had become, it took me a while to digest it.''

''So Carlisle turned you, have you all been a family from the start?'' I asked.

''Carlisle turned me and then Esme, we found Rosalie and she was given the same option as me, but she stayed without a fuss. Rosalie found Emmet and they were together ever since. Alice and Jasper were last to join.''

I felt a sadness when I realised he had been alone from the beginning, always being surrounded by couples and being the only one without anybody.

''You were alone from the start?'' He asked.

''Yes, but I felt like I should be alone, like I didn't deserve to have anybody around me'' I was surprised how truthful I was actually being, I knew I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me.

''Bella, you should never think that. This wasn't your fault'' His palm cupped my cheek

''I know that now, it just took a while to understand and for Charlie to drill it into my mind.'' I laughed one sharp laugh.

It was silent then, the only sound was my breathing. The sun became warmer as time passed and I liked the feel of it on my skin. Edwards hand curled its way through my hair, playing with separate strands. I smiled as I watched him.

We talked until the sky was darker and the breeze became cold. We asked simple questions like, whats your favorite colour and favorite books. I loved to listen to him talk so passionately about music, and I made him promise to let me listen to him play the piano. Apart from immortality we had quite a few things in common.

''Living forever gives you quite allot of time to do things'' We both laughed.

''Maybe we should get back?'' He asked, like he always did. Everything was up to me, and I liked that.

''Yes its getting late, maybe I could come back to yours?'' He nodded enthusiastically.

I didn't want the day to end, I knew that having to leave Edward would put a downer on the whole thing, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I was sort of comforted by the thought that the day really didn't have to come to a close, neither of us had to sleep although, tomorrow was school and not having sleep for two nights would make me a walking zombie.

''You seem lost in thought'' He joked as we walked out of the meadow

''I was just.... I don't want this day to end'' My tone coloured with sadness.

''Neither do I, but I'm sure we will have all the time in the world to spend together'' I was instantly happy again, just the fact that he wanted to spend time with me too was heart warming.

''Ill race you'' I said, smiling widely.

''On your marks, get set.....GO'' He shouted hurtling forward at a speed so fast I almost couldn't see him.

I pushed myself hard to pick up the speed, he was fast even for a vampire. I could smell our trail from earlier today so it wasn't hard to find my way back. I think it was safe to say Edward won, I could barley see him as he raced on ahead. I burst out of the trees and onto the road.

''you cheated'' I spat playfully.

''Dont be a sore looser Bella'' He pushed me lightly joking. We both laughed hard, and it almost felt like my heart was beating again.

As the laughter died down I was suddenly aware of his hands on my shoulders, his body very still in front of me. I looked up into his eyes searching his face, he seemed to be debating something like he couldn't work out whether or not to do it or not.

''What is it?'' I asked in a small voice. But he didn't answer he just carried on staring.

''Edward w-.......'' He stopped me by pushing a finger against my lips.

''Shh, don't speak'' he whispered.

And then his lips were on mine, I was shocked at first but then my lips moved in sync with his. His sweet breath filling my mouth, my hands made their way up to his hair entwining my fingers. I couldn't get close enough to him, I wanted to wrap myself around him. His arms snaked around my back finding the belt loops on my jeans, and pulling me closer, to the point that he was dangerously close to snapping me in half, but I wasn't bothered.


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter..... why not?? =[ was it so bad?? lol.. please... review for this one.. and ill carry on updating**

I took a step back, breathing heavily. My eyes searched his for questions I didn't really know how to ask. But he didn't say anything, he just opened the car door and signalled for me to get in. His face glowing.  
Before I could actually sit down he was already getting into the drivers side and starting the engine. I think I was momentarily dazed because everything seemed to be speeded up, and I was moving at sloth pace.

''I apologise if I startled you'' He said, clearly not an ounce of apology in his tone.

I looked at him with my eyes wide and mouth open a little. Startled was definitely the wrong word, I had dreamt about this moment before and it was even better than what I imagined.

''Startled no, shocked and slightly upset yes'' I focused my eyes straight forward, so I couldn't see his expression. Knowing myself too well I would give it away and burst into laughter once I saw his devastated face.

''...I'm sorry I didn't think I was....'' I looked at him my face serious, and he stopped talking.

''Upset because I only got one kiss'' My smile was so wide all my teeth were showing. He frowned and huffed until my laughter spread and he joined in with the joke.

''Your evil'' He said.

''Yes I agree'' I giggled. I don't think I have laughed so much in my life as I had today. It almost felt like I was free when I was with Edward. Like nothing in the world mattered, and I didn't have to worry about what will happen tomorrow or the next day.

''So judging by your extremely run down truck, your not into cars'' He asked casually.

''Hey there's nothing wrong with my truck'' I kept a straight face and peeked at him out of the corner of my eye.

''Ok maybe its a little rusty, but it runs ok. I just wanted to be inconspicuous when we moved here, I didn't think that keeping my Jaguar would portray that image quite as-well as my truck''

''A Jaguar, impressive, I suppose you don't know what model?''

''Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I got the car purely for the speed, I hated not being able to just take off and feel the wind in my hair'' I smiled at the memories.

''Well my family and myself wanted to be inconspicuous, but all of us didn't go out and buy a Chevy'' He said sarcastically, smirking at me.

''What are you getting at Edward?'' I asked firmly

''Nothing, I was just asking about your vehicle preference that's all'' I sucked in a large breath and let it out noisily.

He was quiet then and it gave me a chance to look at him. I wondered if I would ever get over his beauty, each time I looked at his perfect face I felt lucky and sure. Totally and utterly sure that I was in love with him, yes I was in love with Edward Cullen. I carefully scanned his pale white features; the perfect square of his jaw, the straight line of his nose. Big black lashes batted his cheek every time he blinked. I was smitten and for all the times I dreamt of this point of my existence - _if it ever came_ - I never would have guessed it felt like this. Almost like your bones turned to mush every time you looked at each other. His laugh sent you spinning off into outer space,  
somebody you would die for instantly, and you would know he wouldn't be far behind if you did cease to exist.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness that tears filled my eyes. I turned my head to look out of the passenger window in hope he wouldn't see me, but of course the traitor tears spilled over and dripped lightly onto my lap. I discreetly wiped my face, brushing my hair back as I did so to make it seem casual.

''Bella?'' He whispered, ''Is everything o-...''

''I'm fine I'm fine, just happy tears'' I blubbered pathetically, blood filling my whole face from embarrassment. But then suddenly more tears came as I got even more embarrassed, I was a little surprised that I didn't just die right them from the whole ordeal.

''Do you want me to take you home?'' He asked skeptical about the gushing liquid from my eyes being ' happy tears'

''No Edward honestly I'm fine, just all my emotions catching up with me. Please trust me I'm great.'' I smiled as reassuringly as I possibly could, and it seemed to work.

It wasn't too long before we were pulling up outside the big bright house. All the lights shone from every room, lighting up the forest almost as if it was day. Edward once again raced round and opened my door, giving me his hand as I stepped out. He shut the door and spun me around so I was flat against his chest, my face inches from his.

''I suppose I owe you another kiss madam'' He said in a poor french accent.

''Woi miseour'' I answered, before he kissed me again.

This kiss was softer than the last, his lips resembled rose petals as they glided against mine. His tongue gently traced the lengh of my lower lip and an uncontrollable moan escaped my throat. I could feel his smile as he pushed his mouth to mine one last time.

''Lets go inside, I should warn you though, Alice is going to attack you''

''Pardon..'' I barley asked before a small figure came crashing through the door, wrapping herself around me and screeching words nobody could understand.

''Alice what the hell'' I forced out, her little arms almost chocking me.

I could hear laughter as I stumbled my way through the door, my legs and arms pointing outwards.

'Will somebody get this pixie off me'' I mumbled.

''Oh Bella were going to be great friends, you know that right? I'm so happy for you both'' She kissed my cheek before she grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped off out the door.

''She is truly unbelievable'' I stuttered, shell shocked.

''Its about time you got a girlfriend Eddie'' Emmet said playfully, but instead of getting the answering laugh he was waiting for, everyone just stared at him disappointed.

''We're glad your hear Bella'' Carlisle said breaking the suddenly awkward silence.

''Yes, I hope we'll be seeing more of you sweetheart'' Esme whispered as she hugged me tightly.

It was strange how they were so much like a family, it made me feel like I have been missing out all these years. Vampires very rarely travelled in more than pairs, so to see a whole coven living in peace, and actually getting on like a normal human family was inspiring.

Edward took my hand silently and led me towards the huge stair case. I glanced around as we made it up two flights of stairs. Not really taking notice of the many paintings that hung on the pale walls, something caught my eye and I stopped alarmed at what I saw.

''Carlisle knows the Volturi?'' I said through unmoving lips.

''Yes, he spent quite some time there. Is something wrong?'' He asked, but I couldn't answer. I was frozen in a state of shock and fear.

''Ive.. been trying to hide from the Volturi ever since I became half human, I'm sure you can understand why'' My voice was a monotone.

''Yes, but Bella... you cant run from the Volturi, they will find you'' His index finger pulled my chin up so he could look at my face.

''I know that, but so far Ive managed to avoid an encounter''

''How do you know they are looking for you?''

''An old friend kind of got a little hostile, and threatened to alert the Volturi of my existence, which I'm sure they would love to know about. I don't want to be another one of Aro's prized possessions Edward''

''They wouldn't get anywhere near you Bella, not if they came here'' He hugged me close to his chest, and I liked the feel of his strong arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please keep reviewing guys =] thanks**

It had been two weeks since Edward took me to his meadow, and everything seemed oddly perfect. I had never really been this happy in a long time, it was a forgotten feeling. But ever since that day Ive been unable to remove the smile from my face. After a few days Charlie seemed to fit in with the Cullen's almost like he had been there from the beginning, we were a family now.  
Every morning I would race out of the house when I heard his car, so he could drive me to school. We spent almost every minute of the day with each other. Alice begged a couple of times for me to go shopping with her but after the last time it was a definite no, I had managed to make her happy by letting her buy my clothes for me. A new outfit everyday was the case, which I could cope with as long as I never had to endure that torture again.  
Rosalie wasn't impressed with the extra time I was spending at the house, I knew she didn't particularly like me and Charlie, but the way I looked at it, she would just have to deal with it.

School was the same, mostly I was in a daze when Edward sat next to me. I couldn't concentrate on my work, which didn't really make a difference because I already knew most of the subjects like the back of my hand.

Mike had been keeping his distance now that me and Edward were a thing. People kept their distance from the Cullen's anyway, it was a human instinct and they new something wasn't right; who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of a vampire?

Even though everything was just fine, I couldn't possibly of been any happier. Something was still causing my stomach to flip, and I felt like there was something I was missing. I went over a short list in my mind trying to figure out what it was but I couldn't think of anything.

The Volturi wasn't a problem at the moment, Edward had promised to protect me from them no matter what, and I had total faith in him. Me and Charlie had settled into Forks amazingly well and we were both happy with our new home.  
Nobody was suspecting us to be of any immortal fairytale like creature. School...well school was just as it should be. So what could possibly be making me feel this way?

''Your quiet'' Edward said on the way home from school.

''Sorry, I was just thinking''

''What were you thinking about so intensley'' He had a smile in his voice, trying to be joking but also not intrusive.

''Just... how perfect things are'' I looked over at him, he grinned and stroked the lengh of my cheek.

Edward stopped outside the house and my truck was parked in front of the garage.

''I'm going to go home for abit, and finish my homework. Ill come by later?'' He just nodded and kissed me lightly.

I pulled into the gravel drive and cut off the engine, Charlie was waiting automatically. I grabbed my bag and went to climb out but something caught my eye. Green material poking out from under the seat, I bent over confused and yanked the coat out from under the chair. My Parker was still in the car from my day out in La Push with Mike. My face froze then, it all came back to me what I was missing. What was making my happiness incomplete, how could I even forget?  
Jacob was the missing piece to my puzzle, I had promised him something that I was breaking as the weeks gradually went on. I had to go see him, or at-least give him a number he could ring and organise a trip to my house. Seen as La Push was apparently out of bounds. Well school was finished for the day so why couldn't I go now? I jumped out of the truck.

''I'm sorry I forgot something at school, I'm going to go back before the teachers leave. Ill be home soon.'' I kissed his cheek and ran back to the truck.

''Ok Tiger, see you soon''

I realised I had to move fast, Alice would see what I was planning and Edward would no doubt bring the whole family to stop me from following it through. I slammed the accelerator to the floor and the truck wheezed in protest, maybe it would have been a better idea to run? Although I didn't really fancy being a chew toy for a pack of wolves. I knew all I had to do was pass the boundary line and Edward would no longer be able to stop me. I had a frightening thought then, what if he was so angry and afraid for my life that he crossed it anyway, and came to find me? What if he caused the war that has been brewing for centuries? The thought made me move even faster, my breathing hitching in my throat as I swung the truck round the winding corners.

The last corner was up ahead and I automatically held my breath until I reached it, sighing in relief as I passed into La Push. Now I had to be quick so I could get out of here without causing too many problems. A memory flashed through my mind, the big burly tanned boys scanning my every move, their muscles twitching and urging to attack. The horrible burning smell that stung my nose, mixed with the strong salty sent from the sea. If I made even the smallest mistake right now my life could possibly end quicker than I would be able to comprehend.  
My eyes searched the tree's just looking for an over sized shadow or a flicker of fur. When I get home and Charlie finds out what I have done he will end my life for a third time. Edward will surly be right behind him to help with the killing. This was something I just had to do, I couldn't understand why I was so eager to be friends with Jacob, even risk my life to do so. It was just promising somebody and not breaking that promise.

I started to pass the first few houses coming into La Push, I counted down until I reached the right house. Stopping on the road side I looked up at the old red brown wooden house. Tree's outlined the driveway and the garden making it an easy entrance for three people I wasn't too excited about seeing.  
Taking a deep breath I opened the door, the ocean brine flooding my lungs. I almost marched up the drive towards the house, my fingers flexing and twitching, nerves getting the better of me. Taking another deep breath I raised my shaking hand to knock on the door, until one low raspy growl froze my body to the core.

_E'POV_

I watched Bella leave in her truck slightly saddened. I was always reluctant to let her leave, she was my life now and every minute without her seemed like a day.

''Bella gone home?'' Carlisle asked as I moped around the living room.

''Yes, shes finishing homework'' He smiled and I mirrored his expression.

I sat at the piano and let my fingers walk over the keys, thinking of Bella I started to play an unfamiliar tune. Esme was at my side immediately, she loved to watch me play and I liked to play for her.

''Its beautiful, where did you think of this?'' She whispered.

''Bella inspired this one'' I answered proudly.

I carried on playing until the tune came to an end, and grinned as a round of applause echoed around the room.

''Thank you'' I said and bowed jokingly.

''Ed...ward'' Alice choked out. I watched the vision play out in her mind.

Bella was in the truck holding a green Parker then suddenly she was driving like a lunatic through the streets, sucking in large breaths, until she vanished altogether.

''She wouldn't... she cant be going to La Push'' I mouthed, my lips unmoving.

''What? What is it?'' Jasper and Esme asked together.

''Its Bella, She disappeard'' Alice said.

''Bella is going to La Push, why?''

''Alice keep looking, see what triggered it'' I snapped, and then raced outside whilst trying her mobile. I was going to get her before she put her life in danger. Why would she do something so foolish?

''EDWARD, EDWARD... its too late shes already on her way, we wont make it in time.''

''Alice she could be killed'' My eyes were wide with horror.

''We cannot cross the boundary line, I'm sorry'' Carlisle said calmly.

''So what? We wait for those mutts to bring her mangled body back, I don't think so'' I yelled.

''Edward calm down, lets think about this. Maybe we can talk to the wolves, tell them Bella didn't know about the treaty and if they would escort her back onto our land''

''Oh yes I'm sure they would love to help us''

''Maybe its about time we picked a fight with these over grown dogs'' Emmet spat, and Rosalie punched his arm.

''Please we have to help her''

''Edward she chose to go there, she has a friend there'' Alice answered, finding the reason for Bella's stupidity.

''I cant believe she would do this'' I flopped down onto the sofa an Esme was next to me instantly her arms squeezing my shoulder.

''We just have to hope she comes back alive, shes a bright girl Edward she wouldn't of done this without any thought. She knows the dangers'' Esme tried comforting me.

I pulled out my phone then and dialled Charlies number, if he knew about this and he let her go there, well It doesn't bare thinking about.

''Charlie its Edward, do you know where Bella is?''

''Yes she went back to school apparently there was something she had to get.''

''No she isn't at school, Bella is in La Push'' I growled uncontrollably.

''WHAT! How do you know this?''

''Alice had a vision, she has gone to see a friend. I don't know what to do Charlie''

''I do, I'm going to get her right now!'' He was mad, his voice breaking with anger.

''No Charlie you cant, that will cause even more trouble, we have to wait. Why don't you come over here''

_B'POV_

I spun round instantly crouching low to the ground, a menacing hiss escaping my lips. From what I remembered it was the leader that spoke, and on his flanks were two humongous wolves. One grey and the other a muddy brown.

''What are you doing here'' He snapped, followed by two echoing growls.

''I'm not here to cause trouble, Ill be gone before you know it'' My voice was a hard monotone, it shocked me to hear it.

''I didn't ask that''

''I wanted to give this to a friend'' I held out the paper with my number on it.

''You have no friends down here'' A bark followed his words, as if in agreement.

''I think you will find your mistaken'' I stood up straight, trying to make the confrontation a little more civilised.

''Jacob is not your friend, he is on our side'' I looked at him for a minute, Jacob wasn't a werewolf so what did he mean?

Before I could answer I heard a twig snap in the cover of the trees, and out walked Jacob. He was being held back by a skinnier boy, but to me they all looked the same. When I looked again I realised it was one of his friends from the day at the beach, Embry I think his name was.  
Jacobs body shook from head to toe, he had completely changed from the last time I had seen him. He was quite tall and reasonably muscly before but now, he could almost pass for twenty five. I stared at him in shock, my brain unable to conjure up some sort of sentence.

''You need to leave'' The leader spat.

''Jacob, how did this...'' I couldn't finish, not really sure what I was about to say anyway.

''I wish Id of known from the start, I would have never even looked at you.'' He shouted, and all I could do was gawp at him.

''I'm not a vampire'' I said, trying to justify myself for some reason.

''I can smell you from hear'' His nose wrinkled.

''Then how come blood runs through my veins?'' They were quiet then, each looking at one another for some explanation.

''Its a trick'' Jacob said, unsure of his own words.

''I can assure you its not, I'm half human I don't drink human blood,''

''That doesn't change things, your still half vampire and half of what we were born to kill.'' The leader said. I stared at all of them one by one, Jacob had manage to control himself now and shook Embrys hands off his shoulder.

''I'm sorry you feel that way, But I promised something and I wont break it.'' I put the paper on the floor by the door and held my hands up as I started to walk away.

''Dont come back here, because next time you wont have a chance to speak'' Howls followed his words and I nodded once.

I took one last look at Jake before I turned away, he wasn't as angry as the rest of them. Something in his eyes made me feel slightly confident that we could still talk, maybe not see each other but a friendship could be on the horizon.  
I didn't slow as I got in the truck, facing Edward and Charlie now made the confrontation with the wolves seem like talking to a bunch of puppies. Hopefully me still being alive would be enough to calm them down, but then again what was I supposed to say to Edward?  
Oh I risked my life to give another boy my number? It seemed ridiculous and I knew that but hopefully he would understand.


	12. Chapter 12

**People keep adding my story to favorites, so please... if you read.. review also. I love to know what you think and it helps me write, knowing I'm doing a good job. lol **

**Tell me what your thinking about the mixed pov =]**

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW **

**thanks.**

I drove slowly down the Cullen drive knowing what would be waiting as I stopped outside the house. I was almost going to be a coward and go straight home, I stopped and held my breath hoping to calm myself down. I was surprised when nobody came to the door as I got out of the truck, imagining Edward in a frenzy shouting so loud I could barley hear him.  
Or Charlie giving me a dad speech. I opened the door and blinked slowly, a line of angry vampires greeted my in the living room. A half panic and nervous smile tugged at my lips

''Erm.. before any of you say anything, I'm sorry and I wont do it again'' I hoped I would get away with that, I don't know why.

''Have you lost your mind?'' Edward said calmly.

''No'' I whispered, slightly unnerved by his normal tone.

''So you just have a death wish then'' His eyebrow raised and I couldn't answer.

''Isabella, YOUR INSANE! How dare you even consider such a suicide mission'' Charlie bellowed, which calmed me. I was expecting a telling off, shouting and yelling.

''Do you know you nearly killed us all? If not for Carlisle we would have all be on our way to get you. Just imagine the trouble you would have caused.''

''I know and I'm sorry, it was very stupid of me''

''Stupid isn't the word'' Alice muttered shaking her head.

''Bella, why would you risk your life to go down there?'' Edward walked up to me and held my shoulders.

''You don't know how many promises Ive had to break in my life, human and vampire. After hurting so many people Ive never broken a promise ever again and I didn't intend to now''

Charlie looked at me and his face softened he understood what I was talking about, maybe if I had told him before I went he wouldn't have been so mad.

''Please promise me something then'' I looked into his eyes and waited for him to speak.

''Dont go down there again''

''I promise'' I was happy with that, now I had fulfilled my promise whether Jacob wanted to talk to me or not.

''Did you see the wolves?'' Emmet asked, excitement in his voice.

''Erm, lets not talk about it'' I smiled hoping the subject would be dropped.

''You saw the wolves?'' Edward gasped, looking me over for war wounds or something.

''Well yes they were there but nothing happened'' I shrugged.

''Tell me everything'' Suddenly they were all sat comfortably on the couch and looking at me to proceed.

''Well I went to Jacobs house and they were there, the leader asked why I was here and that I should leave. But then it turns out Jacob is a wolf now so I think the trip down there was pointless anyway''

''They didn't attack you or anything?'' Jasper asked.

''No but they threatened that if I went down again, I wouldn't get chance to speak'' Edward hissed.

''Did you tell them you weren't a vampire?'' Charlie said.

''Erm... yes''

''That's probably why they didn't kill her'' Carlisle said to Edward

''Either that or because they have seen her before, and this 'Jacob' has talked to Bella'' They both looked at each other then like they were having a silent conversation.

''I'm glad your ok Tiger, you gave me a scare'' Charlie patted my hair.

''I'm sorry I just need to do it, you understand'' He nodded.

_J'POV_

I paced my room concentrating on my thoughts while I had my head to myself, why would Bella come down here? Surly she must know about the pack. If she is staying in Forks the Cullen's would warned her right? I couldnt get my head around her actions. Why would she risk herself to come and give me a number? I looked at the numbers written on the small piece of paper. She promised to see me again that day, being in a sudden rush to leave after I told her about the legends.

_''Well wheres the proof? You don't see men turning into werewolves, chasing vampires around do you?''_

I remembered my words that day, I had no clue but she already knew about the 'Cold Ones'. When I saw her stood at my door I wanted to scream, my whole body was itching and shaking getting ready to attack, yet my mind just kept picturing her on the beach. It sort of comforted me when she said she wasn't a full vampire, I didn't really know how that worked or whether it was even true. But just to know she didn't kill people like all the other leeches, made me feel better.

The day I turned into a wolf was the most horrible feeling ive ever had the misfortune of feeling. Almost like I was being cut in half with a chainsaw, then put back together the wrong way. Seeing things through a completely new pair of eyes, yet having the same mind and the same thoughts. Its not easy to get used to.

_''It will get easier son, its in your blood''_ Billy said, it wasn't really what I wanted to hear at the time.

My life was set now, I would be a wolf that hunted bloodsuckers. That is my destiny and apparently I didn't have a say in it. Sam was the leader and he helped me allot, I was grateful that he was there. Especially when in the beginning he didn't have anyone, he was on his own and he had to deal with all the new feelings. The confusion and anger, not knowing what to do or how to control it.

I layed the paper out on my desk, maybe I would call her tomorrow. But it would have to be in secret, if Sam found out I would surly be in the dog house. I laughed lightly at my own joke. If she could nearly get herself killed just to give me a number the least I could do was call her.

_B'POV_

I went home soon after my telling off. I just wanted to think and rest, there was allot of things on my mind and trying to hide them from Edward was tiring. I said night to Charlie and flopped down on my bed, not bothering to change into my pyjamas.  
I could finally just be at peace, Edward was everything I had ever wanted and he made me the happiest Ive been. This place -_Forks_- was perfect for me and Charlie. My life was in order and now I had kept my promise to Jacob I can get on with being happy.  
Seeing him today shocked me, how he had completely changed in two weeks. If he kept on growing he would be a medical marvel. I wanted to know about the wolves, how it worked and what it felt like. The ups and downs of it and what they liked and disliked.  
I kind of did hope he would call me, yes I did go to all that trouble to get the number to him but, that day at the beach he seemed just as eager to be my friend as I did his.

I wondered idly as I fell asleep, how Edward felt when he found out I went to La Push and what he is thinking right now. I knew I hurt him and wounded his trust in me, I would do my best to get that back. But for one day I wanted to be the one who was reading his thoughts and to know what hes really thinking under his cool calm surface.


End file.
